Israpetalia chapter 1
by Naara Ussagi
Summary: A Hetalia fanfiction that focuses on Israel and Palestine and things that had done with both of them.


Summary :

A Hetalia fanfiction that focuses on Israel and Palestine and things that have done with both of them.

Chapter 1 summary :

Israel and Palestine's background and the starts of the crisis.

Isra-Petalia chapter 01

Part 1.1 Israel's Life

Since a long time ago, Israel gets through a tough life. But at that time of life she called, Jews. Through all the pain, it is indeed she wants revenge. But in the end either she got independency, but twice more pain.

"Dump and set her as a war prisoner!!" said Nebukadnedzar, the empire of New Babylon. That's what common orders to eliminate her.

But she wont ever regret. She still seeks revenge and independency. She plans something really bad in the future.

Part 1.2 Palestine's Life

Known as a strategic country. Always being fight by others until British adopt her. It made Palestine have a really peaceful life, and made her really weak.

-Petalia-

Of course she wants an independency. Every time she asks British, he always replied,

"Until such time as you able to stand alone," while smiling.

But till the end British wont let her. Not by that mean British is nice, he just cant let go of his property.

Part 1.3 The down of Nazi

While doing some dishes, Israel heard that her Invader, Deutsch just got beaten by the Allied powers. She then quickly gathers all of her colony and made up an urgent meeting.

"Hear that, the old Deutsch just got beaten up! This is our opportunity to turn everything's up!" said her orating.

"But what should we do? Our mainland already taken!"

"Just take Jerusalem back!"

"But does this will bother Palestine?"

"Relax, Palestine wont mind," said her lightly.

Then what would she do to gain independency? She's a low profile nation, and always being invaded, but she do clever to plan something. "We should do every possibility,"

Part 1.4 Israel's Independency.

Currently there's a meeting of United Nations. Israel sneakily appears and asks for independency. Her statement shocks the other country especially her east neighborhood.

"What are you thinking to make a country? You don't even have a land!" mocked Egypt.

"I do have!" she then points to Jerusalem.

"Excuse me, but you cant occupied other country area for the sake of your independent," says Sudan.

"Don't worry everyone! I only takes an area, just one area I can made myself a successful country," "After I independent, I wont occupy another one," added Israel.

The east stare each other, the got a feeling that Israel is not telling the truth.

"I root for Israel!!" yelled United States while raising his hand.

"Hey, don't say something when they still discussing. Seriously, you cant read the atmosphere are you?" asked British.

"What are you saying moron.. by the way, I totally root for you Israel!"

"Ahh thank you sir.."

"But stop it! What's your reason you voted for her? Look the others near her wont even believe,"

"Ahh seriously British," then he looks at everyone. "Hear me everyone… Let Israel be a country as she likes okay? She needs a house to stay and she only needs Jerusalem,-"

"So just takes the area and don't be a country will you?" says Egypt.

"I am sorry but can you talk politely? Here Israel wants a HOUSE and HOMELAND that she dream off. Cant you remember our goals and motto?" he is asking about the purpose of making the United Nations.

Until the meeting ends, Israel lacks of votes, so she rejected to be independent.

-Isralia-

But United States root her for real, after the meeting he says to Israel, "Starting from now I will always support you. Do not hesitate to ask for help,"

She then smiles and thank you. In her mind she glad she can takes the sympathies of the number one's hero.

As Israel's character, she wont even regret. Oneday shortly after the world war II ends and the United Nation meeting, she did something that shocked the world. She declared her self as an independent nation.

Part 1.5 Countries Reaction

That act of Israel totally shocked the world especially the east. While Palestine cant even believe that her area taken and partied from her. She let of her guard.

The east directly fight against her, while Palestine cant do anything seeing her brothers and friends acting such ruckus.

-Eastalia-

But they always loses. They wonders and asking what's the secret to make Israel such invulnerable. Then they finally knows that a person behind her is the United States.

"As I said, I will help Israel until the end,"

What's the reason of the United States become so protective? Lets just wait till the next chapter.


End file.
